the_official_bangclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Bangclaw is the host to over 200 unique and varied characters. These characters have migrated to Bangclaw from far and wide, this has included: Travelling through time, travelling between dimensions, being revived, descending from the heavens, .... , the list is near endless. Each character has their own backstories, personalities and aims. Though the backstories are unique, many intertwine to connect a large web-like story, connecting all the inhabitants of Bangclaw into one. Characters: 1. The Pistol 2. The Exterminator 3. The Mercenary 4. Lycanthropist 5. The Gunslinger 6. The Outlaw 7. The Legend 8. The Stew Brewer 9. The Unforgiven 10. The Rustler 11. Nelmsie 12. The Wall 13. The Hammah 14. Square Bob 15. Gunther Hermann 16. Jeff the big 17. Du'rugag Seven Sons (water) 18. Lady Karl 19. SithJeff 20. LITTLE JEFF 21. MEDIUM JEFF 22. BIG JEFF (Light) 23. DEAD KARL (Dark) 24. Emo-Tastic (GTA) (Dark) 25. Mr Spills 26. Big D 27. Kiddey Fiddler 9000 28. FATHER KARL 29. Shaman 30. No Lives, better Knives 31. FlatOwner 32. FlatMate 33. I put my pee pee in a blender 34. The brotherhood 35. Gang 36. Deth trumpet 37. EDWARD 38. Big sis 39. Lil sis 40. Snapquality 41. Noble 6 42. Noble 6’s sister 43. Grand Wizard 44. Monkey and Crow 45. KKK 46. Uncle Phil 47. BOBO’s friend 48. Duck 49. Mr Lister 50. Mr Sir 51. Scary Nigga 52. Weedactyl 53. BostonCrew 54. Salactrien 55. Extrieme98 56. KenyoDaDorito (Jeenybus) 57. Sigma (Argonian) 58. Lord Spartacus 59. Roger The Ned 60. Alpha 61. Voroval 62. Dwellers 63. Barnabus (Barney) 64. Hardass 65. Uncle 66. Cake Boss 67. Herbert The Coon Hater (Herbert moon) 68. Farmer McGuffin 69. Willy Sniffer 70. Pred13Lewis 71. SnapQuality (xbox) 72. “lewis” 73. Didgeridildo 74. Boner (WWE) 75. Anne Frank (WWE) 76. Bob the Mexican (WWE) 77. Bonee (WWE) 78. Jame’s cat guy (WWE) 79. Jihadi john mckie (WWE) 80. Oil Kill you (WWE) 81. Jamie allan (WWE) 82. Chinkie master (WWE) 83. Steven (WWE) 84. Allan (WWE) 85. Dr downsyndrome (WWE) 86. Allan and Steve (WWE) 87. Bonee and Boner (WWE) 88. Sir Frederick Jones 89. John Proctor 90. Brick the dog 91. Fucking eggs 92. Average Pete 93. Sofa God 94. ALIVE KARL 95. DARTH KARL 96. FARMER KARL 97. Karl 98. Patriotic Cat 99. Fergu’s GTA guy 100. Ben’s GTA guy 101. Clefzzz 102. Conor’s GTA guy 103. Dan the Hobo 104. Sean Kilbane 105. Cj 106. Pj 107. Bishop Briggs (light) 108. SV IAN 109. MehdiFR(Larenzo,Timber,Boston,sv ian, 110. Timberwulf 111. Tom Sloman 112. Derek (Police lassie) 113. Chris (LINC) (episode 1) 114. Lewis (LINC) (episode 1) 115. Nicholas (LINC) (episode 1) 116. Taliban in Plane (LINC) (episode 1) 117. The three neds (LINC) (episode 1) 118. The Chinese Ninja (LINC) (episode 1) 119. The Ambulance (LINC) (episode 2) 120. Liam (LINC) (episode 2) 121. Saturn (LINC) (episode 2) 122. Ben (LINC) (episode 2) 123. You eat babies guy (LINC) (episode 2) 124. Euan (LINC) (episode 2) 125. Fergus (LINC) (episode 3) 126. Waffle man (LINC) (episode 3) 127. Chinese Rebel (LINC) (episode 3) 128. Taliban Scientist (LINC) (episode 3) 129. Taliban Commander (LINC) (episode 3) 130. Dellboy 131. Kaitlin 132. The Wild Keith 133. Ben Gilmour 134. Kyle 135. Joseph Stalin 136. Scout 137. Big Shaun 138. Lil johnny 139. Boss Zombie 140. Hill Billy Joe 141. Spider Zombie 142. Tommy The Teacher 143. Mr Dillon 144. Santa 145. Rudolph the Retarded Reindeer 146. The cliff 147. Adolf Hitler 148. Australian Peadophile 149. Freddy with AssBurger Syndrome 150. Australian Hunter 151. Magical Monkey 152. The trucker 153. The Rapper 154. The Ceepy Person 155. The Biker 156. The Sniper 157. Slender Man 158. Fat Man 159. Orgay 160. The Policeman 161. Squabbit 162. Tent Eyes 163. “I’m the Mayor” (remove) 164. Gregor 165. Black Greek Soundz 166. Mirgov 167. Sir Kricketot 168. Lord Clefairy 169. Party at gilmorz 170. Mike 171. Loanshark 172. The Pimps 173. TellyTurbens 174. Stupid Ghana man, Richard Farron 175. Robert Winston 176. Big Bertha 177. 4 Hot me strutting like whores 178. Maggot the Faggot 179. That Dog 180. Big Druggy 181. Druitar, God of Music 182. Kitty Karl 183. Kitty Jeff 184. Biggy-Smalls 185. Mat-Maw 186. Friendly Frank 187. Dunkey 188. Cultist 189. Radiating Swag 190. Priscilla the not murderer 191. Bon the 8th son 192. Corvo the Kinky 193. 2 kool 4 $kool 194. Nigiro 195. Mr Tyrone 196. Master Huo 197. MK 198. Hot Box 199. NUN KARL 200. KIM JONG JEFF 201. Nu 13 202. Giga Tard 203. Self Guy 204. Sanic 205. Sonic.exe 206. Larenzo 207. Guardians of the Temple 208. Skeleton 209. Stephen fuckings 210. Poo 211. Granny-no-legs 212. Sphinx 213. Fridge Master 214. Black Hand 215. Flame Tank 216. Hogweed Farmer 217. The Saboteur 218. Mr Roger 219. Radiating swag